An Act That's Always Fake
by Sakina-chan
Summary: ADOPTED this is IceCreamXD's story originally...
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy

I adopted this story from IceCreamXD I have a link to her ffn site on my profile…

I don't own anything and actually not even the original idea, sadness. tears

"_Mommy?" A little girl cried out to her mother. Small innocent cerulean eyes that belonged to a young blond girl, looked deeper into her house. Red stains were everywhere and the place looked thrashed, the small girl noticed, as she walked around the house. "Daddy?" Her throat tightened as she went deeper into the house. Finally, she stopped upon a door. The door that led to her parents' room. The door that had no sign of red stains anywhere. She tightened her grip on her small teddy bear, and reached one hand out to turn the knob of the door._

_She opened the door, and noticed nothing was wrong with it. She saw two bodies on her parents' bed, and assuming that her parents were still sleeping, she allowed a smile to grace upon her face. She walked towards the bed, and went to her mother's side, and climbed onto the bed. Once she was on top of her mother's supposedly stomach, she pulled onto the blanket, in hope to scare her mother. But was she saw instead, had scared her. Scarred her for life. It was...her mother...her headless mother._

_She held the teddy bear close to herself, as she opened her mouth, screaming in anguish and horror at the scene in front of her. Not only had she seen her mother's headless body when she pulled down the blanket, but she had also pulled down the blanket that was covering her father's side, only to faint at the scene of her father, mouth open and eyes wide. But that wasn't what made her faint, it was the part that his mouth was open, but was missing the tongue, and his eyes were wide, but they were missing the most important part of the eyes, and it the eyes themselves. _

She shot straight up, eyes widened with fear, and sweat falling down from her forehead. It had been years since _it_ had happened, and it has been years since she had not seen that dream, so why was it coming back now?

She got up from bed, and went straight to the washroom. As she got into the washroom, she turned on the shower and started to strip down. Once she was finished, she stepped into the shower, feeling the cold water run by her once, before it changed into a warm temperature.

'Maybe its because I'm starting high school today. But then again, what would my starting school have anything to do with this dream? Could it be a sign of something happening? Or could it be just a nightmare, that wants me to never forget that scene?' She thought to herself.

She turned off her shower, and took a towel to wrap around herself. She went into her room and changed into a white blouse, a black necktie, a red blazer with school crest, which she tied around her waist and black trousers. Basically, a normal uniform clothing for a high school student.

She took a hairbrush, and brushed through her hair, then when she was finished she'd shake her hair a few times, so it would seem as though she had not brush her hair at all.

She went out to her front door, wore her socks and shoes, and left after saying goodbye to her parents'. As she went to school, she passed by her mailbox, that was blue in color, with the words **UZUMAKI** written on it, in orange.

--

Third Person's POV

The minute she got to school, she headed straight towards the principal's office. The minute she got there, she had been intervened by Shizune, the school nurse, and the secretary. Giving her a nod, she went inside.

The moment she got inside, she felt her vein pop, and she clenched her hands by her sides into fists… The principal was there. Yes, she was. But she was spread out across her desk, sake in one hand, and was snoring. Drool was coming out of her mouth, and a air bubble of snot was growing bigger by the minute.

'Gross,' was the first thing that came into the girl's mind. She walked up towards the principal, and slammed her fists down onto the desk, making a loud sound, awakening the sleeping principal.

She opened her eyes, and quickly tried to recollect herself; throwing her sake out the window, and then straightening her vest, trying to look professional. The minute she finished, she looked at who it was and simply snorted.

"Oh, it's only you." She simply said. She opened her burrow and got out more sake, and leaned back onto her chair. "What do you want?" She demanded.

The younger girl could only twitch her eyebrows, and felt something bubbling up inside of her, feeling the need to bash in the principal's head. She gave out a growl. "You gave me the mission, but you never gave me the name and their profile, Tsunade."

Tsunade looked at her blankly. "I didn't? Oh...I didn't. I knew I forgot something..." The younger girl's fingers' were starting to twitch into clench fists. "Well kiddo. The person that you'll be protecting is Uchiha Sasuke. At the age of 7, he and his brother had seen the massacred of their whole family, which had been done by someone who is still currently unknown." She tossed the profile down onto the desk, and leaned onto her fingers. "We need you to protect the younger Uchiha, seeing as the older one is, well, old enough to protect himself. They think that the younger Uchiha might be targeted, seeing as though he might be the next heir to the Uchiha corporate, after Itachi."

The younger girl grabbed the profile into her hands, and flipped the pages. "But I still don't understand. Why do I have to disguise myself? Especially... as a guy?" She asked, looking at the younger Uchiha's picture profile.

"Well, we need you to get close to the brat, so that he could trust you into anything. You have to get close to him, so that if there are any signs of danger, you'll be able to protect him. Good luck." She finished off.

The younger girl nodded her head, and started to head out. She turned the knob and opened the door. The minute she was out, with the door closed firmly behind her, Tsunade looked out the window. "You'll need it." She ended, and sat down. Looking up at the ceiling of her office… She closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl walked down the empty hallway, stopping upon a door. She did a quick check over, before knocking upon said door. Her left eye had started to twitch after having to have had to wait for 10 minutes, and said door had yet been open, and though the door was not open, she could hear the sounds that were coming from the inside of the room. Her hands were starting to clench into tight fists, when suddenly she heard squeeking noises heading her way.

She turned to face whatever was making those horrible noises, only to see a person, who looks about 15 years older then her, and might have been older, seeing as the colour of his hair was grey. A dark shade of grey that is.

His face was covered by what seemed to be a mask. Highly strange for a person to be wearing that, especially in a school. She narrowed her eyes at that. She's going to have to be more on alert from now on.

The person, a male adult, stopped in front of her, stared at her for a bit, before turning towards the door, first trying to turn the knob, only to find it locked. The girl had stared at the male adult in amusement, as he started to twist the knob both ways, trying to get the door to open, then after decided to bang on the door using his fist, though none of it was working. He then got out, what she suspected, was a key. He stuck it into the key hole and opened the door, leaving the girl gaping openly behind him.

She gaped at him. He had the keys the whole time, and wasted his time on trying to get someone on the inside to open the door for him, instead of fishing out his keys and opening it himself?

The minute he walked into class, everyone had settled down, none seem to be shocked that he was late for class. He turned to face the doorway, and then back to his class.

"Class, today we have a new student. Please treat him well." The teacher had said, before turning back to face her.

After remembering that she was now a he, and that the male adult was talking about her, who she suspected was a teacher, she recomposed herself quickly, and strode into the class.

"His name his Uzumaki Naruto, and although he came into our school a little late, I want you all to try and befriend with him, as he will be with us from now on." The male adult turned to her. "My name is Kakashi, you may call me Kakashi-sensei." He said, as his eyes changed to a upside crescent.

She gave him the best fake smile she can muster up and said "Hi! Nice to meet you too!," in a loud booming voice, inwardly smirking as she sees him and the whole class wince.

She took a good look around the class, looking for _him._ She smirked inwardly, as she went down the aisle, and took a seat next to _him._

The minute she took a seat, she felt angry glares being sent her way. She rolled her eyes inwardly. Why would they glare at her? She's a guy right now anyways. She gave them all a goofy smile, making most of them look disgusted at her, while some were probably placing her in the 'freak' category.

She turned to her left and saw him glaring at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do you want, teme?" She was laughing like hell on the inside when she saw him twitch.

"Dobe." She heard him say. She blinked. 'Was that the best insult he had?' She pretended to fume, and turned to face the teacher.

As she turned to face the teacher, she saw him sitting down, holding a book. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the book, and her mouth fell agape when she saw what the book title was.

'Perverted teacher. Perverted teacher. Godammit, I got a perverted teacher. Great...just what I always wanted.' She thought sarcastically in her head.

She turned to look around the class, only to see them chit-chatting with their friends. She sighed and dug her head into her arms, and would've fallen asleep, had it not been for the guy on her left, who wouldn't stop GLARING at her.

"What do you want." She turned to glare back at him. He looked taken aback from her glare. Only to glare back a second later.

"Go sit somewhere else, dobe." She stared at him. 'Was that why he was glaring at me? Because I took a seat next to him? Gods. What a weirdo.'

"Oh stop being such a baby, and take it like a man, teme. Unless...it's _all_ fake. I mean, you might not be what you really are." She smirked.

He raised an eyebrow. 'All fake? What does he mean, all fake...' His eyes widened, before it narrowed. "It most definitely isn't." He growled at her.

"Whatever, no need to growl at me." 'I know yours isn't fake, but that doesn't mean mine isn't. And you'll never figure it out either, and by the time you do, lets hope I'm gone.' She sweat-dropped at her last thoughts.

"Hn." He turned to face the window, which was to his left, and glared angrily at it.

Just when she was about to go back to sleep, and bell rung. She groaned. There goes nap-time. She packed her bags and left the classroom.

**Naruto's POV**

"Well, well well, if it isn't the new boy." A voice called out, as the bell rung for lunch. I turned. It was a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes. Wow, that's strange, never thought I would see something like that.

"You look like such a freak with that smile of yours. I mean seriously, who do you think you are, some sort of celebrity?"

I just rolled my eyes and walked away, no use staying there anyways. It's way too boring for me anyways. Plus, I have to go watch that Uchiha kid, in case something happens to him, I can protect him, though I doubt he'll need it. He glares at me all the time. Hell, had I no been used to it, I would've been scared the shit out of my pants, but I am, so I'm not. It's pretty boring here. Nothing much to do.

The cafeteria...lets just say that their meals aren't really edible. They're like moving lumps or something. That's not even scary. The scary part was that the students were actually _eating_ it. Ugh, that's just disgusting. Now...to find somewhere to sit.

"HEY YOU! NEW KID!C'MERE!" I turned my head. A boy with brown spiked up hair, and three tattooed triangles on each cheek called out to me, and grinned. I sighed inwardly and walked towards his table. I hope I live pass this.

"Hi!" I bellowed and grinned.

"Well? Watcha staring at? Sit down!" He pulled me down to the seat next to him. Ow...my painful bum. "So..." He started.

"So...?" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "What's your name, stupid."

My eye twitched. Stupid? Oh, he's asking for it. "Oh, my name's Uzumaki Naruto! What about yours, Dog-Breath." I made sure to say it capitalized. Wouldn't want him to think it was _important_.

"DOG-BREATH?! You little...!" His eyes were blazing fire at me. Oh, it's kinda like cyclops!

"K-Kiba...!" A stuttering broke in. Kiba quickly sat down and grinned as though he did nothing wrong.

"Wow, how obediently. Just like a dog!" I couldn't help but add in. He turned to face me and glared. I gave him an innocent smile, and turned to face the other.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the other. It was a girl, with lavender coloured eyes, and bluish purple hair.

She blushed slightly. "I-it's H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." She stuttered out, tripping over words.

"Well, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Hinata-chan!"I said with a grin. I added the -chan to be nice.

It only made her blush more and look down, and I think it made Kiba angry at me, seeing as how he's trying to glare a hole at my head. I spinned around and gave him a smile, one which he only returned half-heartedly, and with a pout towards Hinata.

"Don't flirt with my girl, man." He spat out.

Oh...so that's the reason why he was so angry at me.

"Don't worry. I don't swing that way." I said casually.

His eyes seem to widen for a few moments, and I realized what I said. For gods sake, I just remembered that I'm a guy right now, and I just told him that...oh shit.

"Okay...well don't worry about it. I don't mind if you're gay." I twitched. Oh well, whatever makes him happy.

"Oh, and why not?" I wonder, really, why doesn't he mind? Most people would run out right now, just being in the same room as a homosexual person, nevertheless the same table, not that I really am, but he doesn't need to know that.

He gave me a grin. "I'm a little bi myself, you see." He whispered to me.

"Oh really? Then who's the significant other, besides Hinata-chan?" I asked him, and said it a little louder then he liked.

"It's not just me, Hinata does too, so she doesn't mind at all. You see that table over there?" He pointed to the one in the far end. I gave him a nod. "That table's for the 'popular' people." He started. "You see the one with the shades?" I looked over at the table, and saw a guy wearing a high collared shirt, with shades on, and had black shaggy hair.

"Yeah, that him?" I looked back at Kiba. He nodded, and so did Hinata. I guess she heard us too. "Then why don't you guys go ask him if he wanted to join you guys?"

He smacked his forehead. "Are you stupid?!" He started whispering again. "He's one of the popular people, he won't just get up and get with us! He has a reputation, for god's sake. People with a reputation, especially the popular ones, will never get together with us, the 'losers'. By the way, what category did you get placed in." He asked out of the blue.

"Apparently I got placed in the 'freaks' section, for having a loud mouth and smiling a lot." I gave him a shrug. He sweat-dropped. Guess he couldn't believe either.

I looked around, trying to find my target. Found him too, but apparently, he's in the 'popular' table. Great, if he's in the popular section and I'm in the freak section, how far is that from each other? Man, at this rate, I'll never get close enough to protect him.


End file.
